moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Naval College
The Grand Alliance Naval College (GANC) is the Navy Shore Establishment tasked with the training of future officers and specialists within the Navy. It is commonly referred to as the GANC, and is regarded as a very high quality education center. The College itself is branched with the University of Stormwind and utilizes a wide range of diplomas and courses for the undergraduates to partake in while studying at the College. The College building itself is located in Stormwind, and is exceptionally ginormous, being able to house many students as well as many different training courses. Graduates of the GANC start out as either a Naval Midshipman, Air Arm Midwingman, or a Marine Ensign at graduation based on their respective division choice. Entry To enter as an officer cadet, applicants must go through several examinations including physical and aptitude as well as the general Navy application process. Prospective cadets then proceed to the Admiralty Interview Board, where they are interviewed and judged by College officials. The University of Stormwind The University of Stormwind branches with the College to provide the opportunity for Officers to study a degree of their choice to help better their education and to assist in constructing them as opportune leaders of the Navy. = History = ---- Originally the Stormwind Naval College, following the reconstruction of Stormwind at the end of the Second War, the Alliance of Lordaeron initiated plans to renovate the old grounds into a wider and more capable college for the vast majority of the Lordaeron Alliance Navy. The first ship to be used for training was HMS Fearless, but the ship was destroyed during the Fall of Stormwind. When the College was redone, a new ship was awarded, named in honour of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore for his excellence in maritime warfare in spite of personal loss. The Navy was dedicated and established seven years after the revitalization of Stormwind and included massive changes, including two additional parade grounds, with the previous single parade grounds being redone and several extra wings to the already existing, but tarnished building. When the Alliance of Lordaeron crumbled, the College was briefly renamed to the Stormwind Royal Navy College, before finally changing to it's current name, the Grand Alliance Naval College once the Grand Alliance was formed. = Degrees & Careers = ---- The GANC Offers plenty of Degrees and Career choices to best fit one student's wishes. Degrees The following is a list of all degrees and studies available to students of the Grand Alliance Naval College. Association Degrees (2 Years) * Foundation Law * Basic Engineering * Bookkeeping (Accountancy) * Mathematics * Literature * Stormwind History * Kingdom Administration, First Tier * Basic Alchemy * Medicine Bachelor's Degrees (4 Years) * Architecture * Azerothian History * Kingdom Administration, Second Tier * Advanced and Applied Mathematics * Engineering * Philosophy Mastery Degrees (6 Years) * Kingdom Administration, Final Tier * Advanced Engineering * Accountancy * Finance * Advanced Alchemy * Advanced Literature * Advanced Medicine Doctorate Degrees (9 Years) * Law (J.D.) * Medicine (M.D.) * Philosophy (Ph.D.) * Literature (D.L.) Once getting a degree in one of the many listed fields, graduates can take up a large variety of jobs based on the degree they have, such as those with graduation in Medicine, will have great proficiency in being combat medics, those with engineering may have specialties such as a Combat Engineer. The above stated are only a small bit of specialties the Grand Alliance Navy has to offer to graduates of the Naval College. Careers The Grand Alliance Navy offers many career choices. These are the ones available to Officer graduates. Jobs are labeled with a two digit number followed with a letter, the two numbers signifying category and the letter signifying specific job. The letters can be pronounced phonetically aswell (Alpha, bravo, charlie etc.). FROM THE GRAND ALLIANCE NAVAL MANUAL: Surface Fleet Combat & Security * 17A - Combat Officer * 17B - Artillery Officer Navigation & Steering * 18A - Navigation Officer * 18B - Helmsman Officer Technical Engineering * 19A - Ship Engineering Officer * 19B - Utility Engineering Officer * 19C - Artillery Engineering Officer Intelligence, Communications & Administration * 21A - Human Intelligence Officer * 21B - Communications Officer * 21C - Administration Officer Medical & Chaplain Services * 22A - Medical Officer * 22B - Chaplaincy Officer Hospitality * 23A - Cooking Officer * 23B - Public Relations Officer Submarine Fleet Fleet Air Arm Marine Corps = Courses = ---- The GANC offers countless Courses for many paths, from Airborne Special Operations to standard Naval Officer Courses, students may find the course they want and pursue it to make it their career. Officer Training Officer Training is the standard training for students of the Grand Alliance Naval College; and teach them how to be officers in the Navy. The Officer Training is split into four paths based on what division a student wants to graduate as. Surface Fleet Officer Course The Surface Fleet Officer Course (SFOC) is arguably the most common officer course of the four available to students of the College, and teaches feature-Officers how to be a leading part of the Grand Alliance Navy's Surface Fleet; with the student's chosen Job and Degree in mind. Graduates of the SFOC are granted the rank of Midshipman, and are assigned a Navy and Fleet or Task Force to serve in. Submarine Fleet Officer Course The Submarine Fleet Officer Course '('SUBOC) is the Officer Course that feature-Officers of the Grand Alliance Navy Surface Fleet partake in. It teaches students how to be leading members of the Submarine Fleet based on their Degree and Career choice. Graduates of the SUBOC are granted the rank of Midshipman, and are assigned a Navy and Fleet or Task Force to serve in. Marine Officer Course The Marine Officer Course (MOC) is the course students that choose the path of the Marine Corps partake in. The MOC is designed to build students into hard working Officers of the GAN Marine Corps, and contribute to the Naval cause as Officers within the GANMC. Graduates of the MOC are granted the rank of Lieutenant (Marines), and are assigned a Navy and Battalion or Marine Task Force to serve in. Fleet Air Arm Officer Course The Fleet Air Arm Officer Course '('FAAFC) is the Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm's Officer Course teaching future Air Arm Officers the values and skills of being an Officer in the Air Arm. Based on their Specialty and Degree, they will be taught the proper skills, including piloting and airship helmsmenship. Graduates of the FAAFC are granted the rank of Midwingman, and are assigned a designation to serve in. Special Operations Training Unlike standard naval training, such as Basic Training which is generally held at varying locations, generally naval bases and not colleges, the Grand Alliance Navy Special Warfare Command hosts they're training classes in a specialized and designated area of the Grand Alliance Naval College. The particular sector of the college is overseen by multiple Chiefs of Training (CoT), though all executive decisions are answered by the Chief of Special Warfare of the Grand Alliance Navy. The following are the list of specialized training courses that can be taken by graduates looking to pursue special operation divisions such as the Fleet Air Arm's Special Aviation Squadron, or the Fleet Underwater Assault Division's Elite Scuba Assault Division. Basic Underwater Demolition Course (BUD) Do not let the 'Basic' in the title fool you, the Basic Underwater Demolition Course (aka BUD or BUD Training) is the most basic of the elite training courses offered by the Grand Alliance Navy, specifically the Special Warfare Command. No matter which special warfare division one may go into, the BUD course is required, even for those in non-water based division like the Special Aviation Squadron. BUD courses will teach those the advanced-basics of combat at sea and land. The course by written standards goes on for two months (8 Weeks), though sometimes this may vary as decided by the Chief of Training (CoT) at the present time of the course going on for. Advanced Underwater Demolition Course (AUD) Advanced Underwater Demolition Course '''(aka '''AUD or AUD Training) is a special operations training course required to be taken by all Stormwind SEAL and GAN Elite Scuba Assault Division. It is the highest prestige class for underwater-operations and is considered even tougher than the BUD course. The classes go on for one month (4 Weeks), shorter than the Basic Underwater Demolition Course. Advanced Airborne and Flight Course (AAFC) The Advanced Airborne and Flight Course (aka AAFC or AAFC Training) is a course dedicated to special operations in the sky and on Airships for members of the Special Aviation Squadron. The courses go one for four months (16 Weeks). = Post-Graduates of T.S. Proudmoore = ---- Add your character here all you like! * Lieutenant Commander Vyndorn Kistler (589 K.C.) * Midshipman Namani Flame (623 K.C.) Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Military Category:Alliance Military Category:Education Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Stormwind City Locations